


'Eye' Love You

by Azure_Cosmea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Helps, Eyedrops, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles gets an eye infection, Sweet Derek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Cosmea/pseuds/Azure_Cosmea
Summary: Стайлз где-то подхватил глазную инфекцию и жутко боится идти к доктору. Хвала небесам, что у него есть такой замечательный парень, как Дерек, который не принимает "нет" в качестве ответа.





	'Eye' Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Eye' Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033964) by [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning). 

***

– Ты не должен быть здесь, Стайлз. Я могу отвезти тебя к доктору, – предложил ему Скотт, заглушая мотор.

Стайлз выпрыгнул из джипа и громко хлопнул дверью.

– Мне кажется, что мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос на протяжении двадцати минут.

– И что же ты вынес из нашего разговора?

Стайлз потер зудящие глаза.

– Что должен игнорировать тебя, – из его горла вырвался недовольный рык. – Черт, они еще больше раздражены, чем до этого.

– Хватит чесать, ты делаешь только хуже, – Скотт отвел руку Стайлза в сторону. И этим он занимался уже целый день. Утром Стайлз заявился в школу с красными глазами и немного опухшими веками. Он сказал, что занимался домашкой всю ночь и потому не выспался, но Скотт понял, что причина вовсе не в этом. Скорее всего, он подхватил инфекцию, но, как бы Скотт его ни уговаривал, посетить школьную медсестру Стайлз все равно отказывался. В конце дня все стало в разы хуже. Глаза настолько сильно слезились, что он был не в состоянии даже вести джип. Так что Стайлз попросил подкинуть его до лофта Дерека и отогнать джип к его дому.

– Все в порядке. Буду как новенький завтра с утреца, – Стайлз промокнул глаза рукавом.

– А домой как планируешь вернуться?

– Попрошу Дерека отвезти меня. У отца сегодня длинная смена, я буду дома до того, как он придёт.

– Разве Дерек не заметит твое состояние?

– Я замаскируюсь, – на этих словах он достал из кармана солнечные очки и гордо продемонстрировал их Скотту.

– Я все еще считаю, что тебе лучше показаться врачу.

– Скотт, говорю же, все нормально. А теперь брысь отсюда, чтобы я смог уже наконец встретиться со своим парнем, – на этих словах Стайлз взмахнул руками и снова принялся остервенело тереть глаза. Скотт лишь вздохнул на это и поехал. 

***

Стайлз в последний раз почесал глаза, перед тем как надеть очки, и постучал. Он улыбнулся, когда Дерек открыл дверь, и сказал: «привет».

Дерек улыбнулся в ответ, и Стайлз подарил ему быстрый приветственный поцелуй, а затем прошел в лофт.

– Для чего нужны очки?

Стайлз поджал губы. Он надеялся, что Дерек не узнает о его проблеме.

– Разве они не классные?

– Только когда ты их носишь днем, а сейчас уже вечер.

– Мне они нравятся… с ними я выгляжу круче, – Стайлз еле удержался, чтобы опять не потереть глаза.

– Сними их.

– Мне… мне нравится, как я выгляжу в них.

– Стайлз, сними очки, – Дерек сделал шаг ближе, а Стайлз, наоборот, отступил.

– Воу, мистер Хейл… давайте только без рукоприкладства, ладно?

– Я просто хочу видеть твои глаза.

– Мм, они не имеют тенденцию меняться каждый день. Все такие же орехово-карие, как и вчера.

– Стайлз, сними их, – сказал он таким тоном, что Стайлзу не оставалось ничего, кроме как послушаться.

– Ладно… но всегда помни, это те же самые глаза, в которые ты влюбился. Не меняй своих чувств по отношению ко мне, если увидишь их красными, опухшими и слезящимися. 

– Окей, а сейчас сними их, наконец.

– И еще один момент, – Стайлз поднял палец в предупредительном жесте. – Мне это буквально только что пришло в голову. Смотри, как я тебя люблю!

– Стайлз, хватит увиливать.

Он медленно снял очки и тогда уже не смог сдержаться и почесался изо всех сил. Дерек сократил дистанцию между ними и отвел руку Стайлза в сторону. Он увидел его красные глаза и вздохнул.  
– Скотт был прав.

Стайлз кинул на него полный удивления взгляд.

– Скотт? Вот же сукин сын! Он рассказал тебе об этом!

– Я рад, что он позвонил, прежде чем привезти тебя ко мне. Давай, пошли, – Дерек отошел в сторону, надевая куртку.

Стайлз громко сглотнул.

– Дер… Дерек, куда мы идем?

– На прием к офтальмологу.

Стайлз громко рассмеялся, делая несколько шагов назад.

– Ты ведь шутишь, да?

– Нет.

– Но я не хочу к офтальмологу.

– Почему же?

– Потому что… потому что они будут трогать мои глаза и вставлять в них… всякие штуки.

– Ты это про ту вещь, которую они называют глазной пипеткой?

– Не произноси это название всуе!

– Стайлз, они красные, слезятся, и ты слишком часто моргаешь.

– Это все из-за моей любви к тебе, – его ресницы затрепетали.

– Это может оказаться инфекцией.

– Я уверен, что это пустяк. Почему бы нам не отдохнуть и не перекусить чего-нибудь, а? Я голоден как волк, – на эту попытку увильнуть Дерек скрестил руки на груди.

– Ты поешь сразу же, как только мы вернемся от врача.

– Эм… мы… я должен достать рыбок из аквариума.

– Что?

– Иначе они утонут.

Дерек потер свой лоб.

– Ты пойдешь добровольно или я должен тебя насильно заставить?

Стайлз раскрыл рот в изумлении.

– Ты не посмеешь, – Дерек подошел ближе, и его сердцебиение ускорилось. – Дерек… ладно, это какое-то сумасшествие. О боже, ты серьезно!.. Стоп! Поставь меня на место!  
Дерек с легкостью поднял его и перебросил через плечо, словно мешок с картошкой. Стайлз бил его по спине и кричал:

– Дерек, а ну, прекрати это! Ты же знаешь, мой отец коп… Отпусти!

– Он стоит у меня на быстром наборе под цифрой пять.

Стайлз вновь почесался.

– Кто ты и что сделал с моим милым и добрым парнем?

– Я прямо здесь.

– Что если я пойду в больницу и не выберусь оттуда живым? Что ты тогда будешь без меня делать, а? Ты станешь одиноким хмуроволком.

– Это офтальмологический центр, Стайлз, а не дыра смерти.

– Прямо сейчас ты явно не попадаешь под определение хорошего парня.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

– Я не говорил «спасибо»!

***  
Пока Стайлз сидел с Дереком в комнате ожидания, его ноги хаотично раскачивались из стороны в сторону. Руки его были взяты в плен оборотнем, который держал крепко и следил за тем, чтобы тот не сбежал. Его подташнивало от противного медицинского запаха, заполнившего все пространство вокруг, что заставляло нервничать только еще больше.

– Дер, пожалуйста, давай свалим отсюда?

– Расслабься, Стайлз. Все будет хорошо.

Девушка, сидящая за рабочим столом, громко назвала его имя, отчего Стайлз подскочил на месте. Дерек вздохнул и подтолкнул Стайлза, чтобы тот встал. Его хватка оставалась все такой же цепкой, пока они вместе заходили в кабинет врача. Стайлз громко ахнул при виде большого аппарата, стоящего прямо в центре комнаты.

– Что эта штука делает?

– Это машина по вытаскиванию глазного яблока, – поддразнил он с усмешкой и едва не выпустил Стайлза из рук, когда тот начал вырываться сильнее.

– Я сваливаю. Мне все еще приятно иметь глаза, Дерек.

– Я же просто пошутил! – засмеялся Дерек. – Пойдем, моя большая Детка.

Стайлз уставился на него.

– Это первый раз, когда мне не нравится, что ты называешь меня Деткой.

– Итак, на что жалуемся? – спросил доктор.

– Что-то… что-то не так с его… глазами, – объяснил Дерек, при этом удерживая Стайлза от побега.

– Он все врет! Все с ними в порядке!

Во взгляде доктора проскочила искра смеха, весь его вид говорил о том, что он привык иметь дело с пациентами, которые боялись процедур. 

– Что ж, молодой человек, начнем осмотр.

Стайлз пораженно вздохнул и прекратил вырываться из крепкого захвата Дерека. Его заставили сесть на кресло и положить свои руки на подлокотники. 

– Мы закончили? – с надеждой в голосе спросил он.

Дерек перехватил его за плечо и толкнул обратно в кресло, как только тот предпринял попытку слинять, а затем наклонился к нему и прошептал:

– Он даже еще не начал.

Доктор настроил увеличительное стекло и посмотрел через него на Стайлза.

– Хорошо, а теперь раскройте глаза пошире… Посмотрите направо. А теперь налево, – он что-то промычал себе под нос, отходя от него. – Похоже, что у вас инфекция.

– Что?

– Инфекция, – повторил доктор. – Но не о чем беспокоиться. Просто капайте в глаза капли и…

– Капли? – крякнул Стайлз, на что Дерек сделал жест рукалицо.

– Да, все верно, капли. Я говорил…

Но речь доктора вновь была прервана, когда Стайлз резко выскочил из кресла.

– Нет-нет-нет, вы не поняли. Я не собираюсь ничего капать в глаза. И вообще что-либо делать с ними.

– В таком случае увидимся с вами через несколько месяцев, когда я буду вынужден их вам удалить, ведь инфекция достигнет такой стадии, при которой любое лечение будет уже бесполезно, – вздохнул доктор и пожал плечами.

– Дерек! – он оглянулся в поисках помощи, после чего раздраженно выдохнул и протянул руку. – Дай мне капли. Я не буду ничего делать, – надулся он.

– Мы можем использовать иглы, если хочешь, – предложил доктор, и Стайлз выбежал из кабинета. Затем он посмотрел на Дерека. – Ему и правда необходимо применить их.

– Я позабочусь об этом.

***

– Давай же, всего пару капель… – Дерек преградил дорогу Стайлзу, который бегал по лофту кругами и прикрывал ладонью верхнюю часть лица. 

– Не подходи ко мне!

– Стайлз, твои глаза еще больше раздражены. Будет лучше использовать эти капли.

– У меня все хорошо.

– Ты прямо сейчас чешешь их.

– Ничего подобного! – Стайлз отвел ладонь в сторону и невинно похлопал ресницами. – Смотри, все и правда нормально.

– Ты ослепнешь, если не будешь лечиться, и ты… ты не сможешь меня видеть.

– Я все еще смогу видеть одним глазом.

– Ты серьезно собираешься спорить всю ночь?

– Разумеется нет. Выкинь эти чертовы капли, и давай уже спокойно поедим чего-нибудь.  
Дерек решил поступить иначе. Он сделал шаг к Стайлзу.

– Стайлз, детка, все не настолько ужасно, как ты думаешь. Видишь? – он закапал сам себе жидкость и поморгал пару раз.

Стайлз с опаской осмотрел глаза Дерека, словно опасался, что капли их выжгут или еще чего случится с ними. Он расслабил плечи, когда увидел, что Дерек все еще цел и невредим, да к тому же еще и улыбается.

– Ты уверен? – спросил он, указывая на глаза своего парня.

– Клянусь. Просто подойди ближе и смотри на меня. Двух капель будет вполне достаточно. Ты ничего не почувствуешь, – отчетливо проговорил Дерек, словно разговаривая с пятилетним ребенком (может, так оно и было). Стайлз наконец подошел к нему и уселся на диван.

– Ладно, – сказал он и сделал большой вдох.

– Смотри на меня, Стайлз… Я здесь, – махнул рукой Дерек над головой Стилински.  
Стайлз сделал, что ему было сказано, и потерялся во взгляде зеленых глаз. Дерек пристально смотрел в его глаза, пока подносил лекарство к глазам, и пытался передать взглядом свое участие и нежность. Он слегка сжал бутыль с жидкостью, и одна капля попала точно в цель, на что Стайлз издал непонятный звук и проморгался, но не отвел своего взгляда от Дерека. Мужчина вновь сдавил флакон, закапав при этом второй глаз, и спросил:

– Лучше?

Стайлз кивнул, продолжая пялиться на него. 

Дерек улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Стайлз тихо простонал, и Дерек углубил поцелуй. Стайлз обхватил его голову и притянул чуть ближе, медленно двигая губами. Через минуту они оторвались друг от друга, и Стайлз довольно улыбнулся.

– Это было восхитительно.

– Что, правда?

Стайлз кивнул.

– Часа через два проверим, пришло ли время еще раз закапать, – Дерек взял его за плечи и поднял с дивана.

– Два часа? Я думал, это одноразовая акция!

– Два часа.

– Дерек.

– Взамен получишь поцелуй.

– Мы можем поцеловаться сейчас, если хочешь, но только без капель.

– Один час и пятьдесят девять минут.

– Я не стану закапывать их снова.

– Один час и…

– Я ухожу!

– Увидимся дома через один час и пятьдесят шесть минут.

– Дерек!

– Смотри, как сильно я тебя люблю!


End file.
